Headrests for vehicle seats provide benefits such as improved comfort for seated occupants and increased safety by supporting heads of the occupants in case of a vehicle collision.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a headrest having a single operation unit which enables the headrest to move in the vertical directions relative to headrest pillars and a front component of the headrest to move rearward and forward.